Puppet Darkness Re:Birth-Date
by ptl
Summary: A reincarnated Riku Replica returns to Tenguu City five years after the fire that left him and his sister orphaned. Though it becomes something complicated, involving his vengeance obsessed sister, her "boyfriend" and some destructive Spirits that are actually misunderstood. Second life was easier when there were only Heartless to worry about…


_AN: The idea of this fic came from keybladelight. As usual, none of us own the franchises that appeared, appear and will appear. Thank you. Enjoy the spectacle._

An infinite expanse of sky and water.

The Final World.

As it name implies, it's a location in the vast expanse of existence were deceased Hearts go before returning into Kingdom Hearts and continuing the cycle of reincarnation, though those with regrets or unfinished business tend to remain much more there.

And right now, it just received a new guest.

He was a teen, of about 15, with silver hair. His clothes consisted of an organic-looking purple bodysuit with a few undertones of red in the forearms and a heart-like symbol in the chest, and there was a white tattered cloth around the waist that opened in the front.

The boy opened his eyes, revealing them to be bright blue, blinking a pair of times. Then he observed the infinite sky and sea that he found himself in.

"So… is this Heaven?" he asked "At least it's not Hell. I've already spent time in a similar place." he chuckled at his own joke "I hope the others are okay, especially those three." An image of three certain islanders that were like the sky, the earth and the sea appeared in his mind.

"I wouldn't be able to see Naminé if something happened." he said self-deprecatingly "Though if I'm here, does that mean I'm absolved from my sins?"

"Not exactly."

The sudden voice made the boy to turn towards its direction, only to frown slightly at seeing a man in a black coat that Organization XIII had as uniform. Though that didn't make him automatically a member, as far as the young man knows, only the Guardians of Light and the members of the two versions of the Organization know about its design. Unless that stranger were to be simply a World traveler, that coat allowed one to travel safe and undetected through Dark Corridors. He didn't know how big the whole interdimensional community was and if other undiscovered Keybearers knew about it, so he will give him the benefit of doubt.

Besides, he was dead. What is the worst that can happen to him? Being erased from existence?

"Who are you?" asked the youth "A member of the Organization?"

"Nah, I'm more of an independent entrepreneur." the other man responded "Though I totally dig their fashion style. That Xehanort has good taste."

So probably not a member of the Organization, though that comment of his indicates that he's aware of its existence and that of Xehanort. Maybe he also knows the Guardians of Light and observed them in secret. The teen needed more information before jumping to conclusions.

"Do you know what is this place?" the teen asked "Because if it isn't Heaven, then what is it?"

"Well I said _this_ wasn't Heaven but it's close enough." the black coated man began "See, there are multiple types of afterlifes in the multiverse. This one, which is close to **KINGDOM HEARTS-**" he shouted those two words while doing over dramatic gestures "-itself, is a sort of waiting room or limbo or whatever you call it, where the Hearts of the deceased remain here while being anchored by their regrets, until they move on, leaving their troubles, and return to the great grandiosity that is the Greatest of Hearts in all of Existence and rebirth somewhere else!" the man continued, adding more flamboyance to his body language, as if he were an actor in a show.

The teen shook his head, slightly annoyed by the overacting. Though he picked up all that information.

"So, does that mean I have regrets?" he asked, more to himself "When will we be able to completely move on?"

"You must have meant 'When will _you_ will move on'."the man pointed to the teen " Me? I'm still alive and kicking! The only reason I'm here was because I know some shortcuts. Though about remaining here before entering KH? Who knows" he shrugged "Maybe some hours, days, months, years or even centuries. The mind may be able to adapt easily in time but the Heart is much more fragile and difficult to repair on its own, some have even been here since ages, the only fragments of their identities being their lamentations."

"That's… sad" the teen said. "Will I end up like them?"

"Like I said, that would be difficult." the main said "Unless…"

"Unless? What?" the teen inquired.

"I've visited some Worlds who received the souls of people not native to them, giving those a new life, usually with their memories intact. The mechanism varies from World to World, though normally is through divine intervention. I've studied a bit about the subject, so I can probably do to you the same service."

The teen widened his eyes. A second chance in life… that sounded too good to be true, especially for a Replica, a copy overshadowed by their original self and with false memories. Like himself…

"Why?" he let out "Why are you offering this to me? Do you have something in mind?"

The man was in a thoughtful position "Why, indeed? Maybe I have some grand plan with you in it? Or was for a hunch? Maybe I have pity for you." the man shook his head while shrugging "I don't know, man. I traveled for so long that sometimes I forget why I'm doing what I'm doing. But you can't negate that there's someone who can bring you out of what can probably be an eternity of boredom. Besides, reincarnating the normal way means a wipe out of your memories, your complete being, and that's an idea that a lot of folks aren't fond of unless they've experienced what life had to offer, so people tend to hang around here more than necessary. Then, I would ask you: Did you experience a full and satisfactory life, one where you don't have anything to regret for? Don't give me an answer, we obviously know it."

"..." The teen was silent. While he came to terms with his original self and that he was just an artificial being, as well as giving Naminé an opportunity to truly 'exist', there was… something he longed for. Just after being created, his only objective was to collect data from the one that served as his template and possibly outclass him. It was only when Naminé overwrote his memories that he began to experience a semblance of true feelings and aspirations of his own, even when he rediscovered the truth of his false existence, his care for Naminé was genuine. But he began to obsess about the idea that because he is a copy, he'll never be the same as the original: a real person who made memories and friends with time and genuine experience. So, he began to search for ways to usurp his original's place, even by absorbing the life of an Organization's member, hoping to have the power necessary to kill his original and being the true and only one of the two.

Unfortunately, he lost, this time for the last, destined to be dissolved into Darkness, even a Nobody was more real than him. While his being was disappearing, his original had genuine pity over him, even if he was trying to supplant him. Heh, that demonstrated how stupid and hot-blooded he was.

It was only during his original's return to the dark realm that he was able to compensate for the error of his ways and give one of the people he genuinely cared for a chance for this life he could have had for himself, liberating his mind and Heart of any possible regrets.

Apparently, it wasn't the case.

The only and most strongest wish he still had was still to become a real person. It's like the man at his side said, even if he doesn't regret anything, his Heart still contains that longing feeling.

And the chance to create memories truly of his own, even if he still resembled his original counterpart, that would make him different enough to identify himself as his own person.

With a sigh, he decided to take the bait. As he thought before, he doesn't have anything to lose.

"Okay, I accept."

"Oh? You seriously took your time. Most people would just jump at an opportunity like this." the man said, partly intrigued, partly amused.

"Experience taught me that doing things without thinking would land me into trouble."

"Wise words. While doing as the Heart says is good and all, some time for reflexion allows for the improvement of character and growth of Heart."

"Maybe I had enough time to reflect." the teen said smirking.

"Hah! And you did! You don't deserve to remain here dealing with more existentialism when you can't even die due to boredom! After all that shit you went through, you need your reward."

"So no strings attached, at the end?"

"You want your second life or not, brat?" the man said somewhat irritated.

"Okay, okay." the teen said in a surrender gesture "And I thought some people can't take criticism…" he muttered.

"I heard that! And I can take critics fine, thank you very much!" No, you don't "Shut up Author!"

"Now, after that probably confusing 4th Wall Breaking, can we began? I may have a very open agenda though that doesn't mean I have all the time in the world."

Ignoring whatever confusing crap the very probably loony and delusional man ("You'll pay, Author!") was saying, the teen nodded, deciding to continue with the offer before second thoughts were to settle in him.

"Okay, only thing I need is for you to close your eyes. A wizard can't reveal his tricks so easily, you know?"

Shrugging, the teen proceeded to close his eyes, only to immediately feel something on his chest as well as lose conscience.

"Don't worry kiddo." the man's voice sounded close and far away at the same time "I needed to liberate your Heart from that pseudo-body you had, now I'll put it in a World were it will probably will need. Goodnight!"

And the teen knew no more.

**Puppet Darkness Re:Birth-Date**

When he awoke again, everything was dark and strangely warm as well as cramped. He also took note that there was something beating a pulse at his side, though he can't see what it was.

Eventually, he felt like his head was squeezing through some kind of hole or tube, only to ending up blinded by some intense light.

He must have had his hearing affected because while he was hearing voices he couldn't understand them clearly. Same with his eyesight, which was now blurred, though he noted that somehow, everything was bigger.

He heard a cry, but to his shock, it seemed like it was coming from him _"I'm crying, like a baby? Wait, what did that guy say about a new life?"_

Now that he took better note of himself and his surroundings, he discovered that, apart from being naked, his limbs were much shorter, just like a baby.

"_So I AM a baby after all."_

He also observed that at a short distance, wrapped around an arm, presumably his mother's, there was another small figure.

"_And that one must probably be my sibling… Heh, guess I'll have to learn how to be a big brother."_

And thus, Origami Tobiichi was born, as well as her brother, now Riku Tobiichi, was reborn.

**Puppet Darkness Re:Birth-Date**

"Thank me later, Riku Replica!" the Master of Masters shouted at the now deserted zone of the Final World "Let's see how you will deal with the Spirits as well as that asshole, Westcott!"

"After all," he summoned Way to the Dawn, concentrating on its slitted blue eye "I can see what my eye can see, even the future, despite not being my true eye."

And thus, the troll-assholish BROB known as the Master of Masters finished scamming up another poor sod.

"For the last time, Author! Fuck. YOU!"

Yeah, not happening anytime soon, MoM.

_AN: Yeah, like the summary said, Riku Replica ends up reincarnated as Origami's sibling in the DAL universe, ready for new good and bad moments. And battles, tons of battles, especially when Heartless use Keyblades as beacons. Not to say that power scaling is canon in Kingdom Hearts, and knowing how powerful this verse is… heh. Maybe I would have some ideas while watching some Bayonetta or DMC gameplay…_

_Just in case, there will eventually be more Square Enix, especially Final Fantasy, elements in it apart from KH._


End file.
